In the past, paper stock having protected pressure-sensitive adhesive applied only to a marginal edge portion thereof has been incapable of being processed because of the added thickness to the edge portion produced by the adhesive and protective strip thereon. This prevents the sheets from being stacked for printing, or die cutting as is required for making envelopes, or from being copied on a conventional copy machine. In the past, the only alternative to the thickened glued edge has been to apply the glue and protective sheet to the entire under surface of the paper as when pressure-sensitive name tags and the like are being produced. This is obviously expensive and unnecessary when only a pressure-sensitive glued edge is required.